


The Gremlin Duo's One (1) Briancell

by riacte



Series: Wholesome Hermitcraft [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, jungle squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: Scar visits Iskall's tree base, and they talk about their chaotic endbusting partners who have a tendency to throw stuff into the void.(Alternatively, Scar and Iskall complain about Grian and Mumbo.)
Relationships: Iskall85 & GoodTimesWithScar, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian
Series: Wholesome Hermitcraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736713
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	The Gremlin Duo's One (1) Briancell

Iskall hummed a happy tune to himself as he ambled to his gigantic tree base, or at least what was the _foundation_ of his base. Iskall was rather proud of his tree farm (even if he had “borrowed” the mechanics of it from someone else), and for someone who wasn’t very experienced in terraforming, he thought he was doing pretty well. Iskall was genuinely pleased with his progress.

But before he could get ahead of himself, Iskall decided to invite Scar over. After all, it wouldn’t hurt to ask for some help from the terraforming master himself. Even though Iskall was confident in his abilities, a persistent worry still lurked in his mind, whispering to him that he had messed up the basics, that the shape was ugly and unnatural, that it was a huge waste of resources-

“Hello, Iskall!”

A familiar, bright voice pierced through Iskall’s concerns. Scar, who was already at Iskall’s tree base, waved ecstatically at him, his purple cloak especially vivid against the brown of the oak. 

Iskall’s face broke into a grin upon seeing his friend and neighbour. “Hello Scar! Wow, can’t believe you got here before me.”

“I was just super excited to see what you’d done!” Scar bounced on the soles of his feet, his beard comically waving with his movement. Iskall had to bite back a chuckle, but his amusement quickly faded when he remembered the situation.

Iskall was in the presence of one of the greatest builders of their world: the genius who always knew how to make gorgeous builds, a first-rate landscaping artist, Mr. GoodTimesWithScar himself. Iskall suddenly felt very small despite his physical size (he was actually two times as wide as Scar).

“Anyways Iskall, this tree is fantastic! I love the shape and you did the roots so well too!” Scar blabbered as he darted around the gigantic tree stump. “Did you say you were going to use different types of wood? That would look awesome and organic!”

Iskall chased after an enthusiastic Scar, the situation vaguely reminding him of trying to tame a cat who kept on escaping. “I was thinking of experimenting with stripped wood too, to give it some texture…”

Ah, yes, _texture._ Was that terraforming jargon? Did Iskall do that correctly? He wasn’t messing it all up, was he?

“I look forward to see what you’re going to do next!” Scar continued hurriedly with the passion of a thousand Scars. He paused for a bit to consider Iskall’s comment on stripped wood. “Hmm, I suppose you can try to see which type of stripped wood fits the palette. Like, if the colour’s too different from the log blocks, the build can look incoherent, but if it’s too similar, you can’t see the difference from a distance. And I’m assuming this tree house thingy is supposed to look impressive from a distance.”

Iskall mentally noted down Scar’s tips. “Thank you for your help, Scar!”

“Ooh, I really wanna see how it looks from above.” Scar attempted to climb up to get a better view, but accidentally slipped. Iskall, with his quick reflexes, grabbed Scar’s arm and managed to steady him. Scar gave Iskall a sheepish smile. “Oops! Could’ve taken some fall damage there.”

Iskall studied Scar’s face, then his eyes dropped to Scar’s back. Two smooth, silvery wings protruded from Scar’s torso, flapping gently in the wind. Iskall cleared his throat. “But Scar… you have an elytra,” he pointed out.

“Oh!” Scar turned to gaze at his wings. “I… kind of forgot about that? Which is weird, because I spent the first three weeks missing my elytra, but now I’m just used to taking fall damage.”

Iskall laughed. “Well, I can’t say the same! However, I can’t use my elytra every time because I’m running a little short on rockets.”

“Yep, I think most of us were too focused on getting elytras that we completely forgot about rockets.” Scar did his famous little chuckle. “Hey, how was your endbusting? It took me and Grian absolutely ages to find an end city.”

“Well. Umm.” The memories floated back to Iskall’s mind, and he simultaneously wanted to forgot them yet cherish them for the rest of his life. “It went _badly_. Mainly because my partner was Mumbo.”

Scar sniggered. “Ouch. Roasted.”

Iskall sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Firstly, we went in the wrong direction. When we finally found an end city, it was already raided and we were at the world border.”

“That sounds like the one Grian and I found.”

“Oh?” Iskall raised a bushy eyebrow. “It had this pillar up to the ship.”

“Yup, that was Grian’s doing.” There was a pause, and Scar fiddled with his hands. “Umm, sorry for interrupting, please continue.”

“Then, we decided to go back and buy some elytras. Mumbo forgot to enchant his pair of wings with Unbreaking III. What a spoon,” Iskall shook his head, albeit fondly. “He was screaming ‘ _ISKALL, I FEEL SICK_ ’ for half of our journey. He’s- he’s really annoying.” Scar nodded sympathetically, although it looked like he was trying not to snicker.

Iskall continued, speaking quicker and quicker as he became more agitated. “Heck, Mumbo didn’t do _any_ of the bridging, but I guess I can’t really trust him with that.” At that, Scar guffawed unexpectedly. The corners of Iskall’s lips quirked up, enjoying Scar’s reaction. “And then I think he died, nearly burnt me with lava, amongst many other things. OH! And he threw our shulker shells into the void.”

Scar stared at him, jaw dropped. “He WHAT-”

Iskall exhaled. “I mean, it wasn’t like we had a lot of shells. We literally just had two shells between the two of us. But _still._ Mumbo Jumbo, the biggest spoon in all of Hermitcraft, threw shulker shells into the freakin’ void. Unforgivable.”

Scar clutched his stomach as he laughed, his eyes squeezed shut in pure joy. “Did- did he do that to spite you?” he managed to get out between his peals of laughter.

“No, I don’t think he did.” A pause. “You know what, now that I think about it, you might be right. Perhaps his ultimate goal is to annoy me as much as possible.”

“Note to all of the hermits: _never_ let Mumbo hold shulker shells,” Scar giggled. After Iskall and Scar had finished laughing at Mumbo, Scar said, “That actually reminds me of how Grian also threw some stuff into the void.”

Iskall’s eyes bulged. “Grian as well?”

To be honest, Iskall wasn’t that surprised. If Mumbo could do something annoying, Grian would do that and more. (Which was kind of terrifying.)

Scar’s lip trembled, and Iskall swore he saw a suspicious glint in his eyes. Was Scar seriously crying? _“He- he threw my magic crystals into the void!”_ Scar exclaimed dramatically.

“Oh no!” Iskall gasped even though he didn’t care for the crystals. It just felt like an appropriate reaction.

“He ruined our luck!” Scar continued, waving his arms. “And he did it twice- while I was bridging. There I was, relying on the crystals for fortune and protection, and he just-jus _carelessly tossed them into the cold embrace of the void!_ ”

Iskall was laughing so much, he couldn’t speak. The idea of Grian throwing crystals into the void was funny enough, but Scar’s melodramatic retelling made it ten times more hilarious. “ _Dude!_ ” he wheezed.

“Yeah! He did _that_!” Scar cried out, hiccuping with laughter. “That Jungler! What a terrible man! He will pay for his crimes!”

Iskall wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh boy. We can form a support group- something about how chaotic our endbusting partners are. Just casually throwing stuff into the void. What a pair of disasters.”

“I swear they share one braincell,” Scar muttered. "How did that happen?"

Iskall patted Scar’s shoulder. “Dude, be careful. Mumbo’s changed after being Grian’s neighbour- don’t let the Grian Plague get to you.”

Scar grinned up at Iskall. “Don’t worry, my magic crystals can protect me from all of Grian’s _unholy_ energies.” 

* * *

Meanwhile, Mumbo and Grian were perched on top of a tree, watching Iskall and Scar laugh about something. 

“They seem to be getting along well,” Mumbo noted. “Maybe it has to do with trees.”

Grian’s eyes twinkled. “Or maybe something about doors.”

Mumbo turned to look at Grian. “Oh yeah, Grian, how’s your challenge going? It’s bound to be easier than _get good lol._ ” He let out a little snicker at his last sentence. 

Grian stretched out his arms and yawned. “I’ve stolen Scar’s door at least three times, and I replaced Iskall’s with two trapdoors. I don’t think he even noticed.”

Mumbo nodded sagely. “Good, very good. Looking forward to seeing you steal more doors, Door Bandit.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you ‘get good’. Hmm, maybe you should kidnap Scar.”

Grian intended that to be a joke, but surprisingly (or not), Mumbo seemed to be taking it seriously. He stroked his mustache thoughtfully. “Not a bad idea, Gri. Not a bad idea at all…” 

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I am only physically able to write Hermitcraft fanfic after 11pm. Seriously. Maybe 11pm is Big Brain time :P
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wish we could get the complete five hours of Iskall and Mumbo endbusting- their episodes had the most chaotic energy I had seen in quite a while (and this is coming from someone who follows Grian).
> 
> By the way, when I said Iskall was two times as wide as Scar, I didn't mean that he was chubby. I've always kind of imagined him as a big, swolesome, cuddly teddy bear sort of guy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please pardon any mistakes because I am literally posting this at 12am lol :P


End file.
